


First Kiss

by terrismansazed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrismansazed/pseuds/terrismansazed
Summary: Two grown men trying to figure out their first relationship in years. A drabble!
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	First Kiss

Cid and Vincent sat on the open deck of the ship. The rest of the team was down on the ground trying to find a trace of Sephiroth and it was much easier to keep the ship safe when it was hovering in the air.

This also allowed Vincent and Cid to finally enjoy some time to themselves. They had only recently admitted having caught feelings for each other and were still timid in their changed relationship. Neither of them had... courted? in a long time. Both of them were too old for this to be a temporary crush and they both cared too much to rush and possibly mess something up.

They sat leaning against the hull of the ship, shoulders almost touching. Vincent had one knee up and huddled close to him, chin resting on his knee. Cid had his legs spread apart and was fidgeting with a cigarette lighter.

Cid content, but slightly nervous, lit another cigarette. Vincent breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of the smoke that wafted past him on the windy deck. They sat like that, both savoring the taste of the one cigarette. A moment later, Vincent leaned over and after Cid took another drag Vincent plucked the cigarette from between Cid's lips. Cid, for his part did not protest, just stared open mouthed as Vincent settled back against the hull, shoulders now touching. Vincent looked at the neatly rolled nicotine between his fingers, placed it between his lips and took a drag.

Surprised, Vincent started coughing almost immediately as the acrid smoke hit the back of his throat and thrust the cigarette back at Cid.

"Take it!" He continued hacking, and a few sparks flew out of his mouth. 

Cid laughed and took another drag of the cigarette. "Man's got a fire breathing demon in him but a cigarette is too much."

"It's been 30 years since I last smoked. Plus," Vincent leaned towards Cid and breathed in deeply as Cid exhaled smoke again. "It smells much better on you."

Cid smirked, put out the cigarette and automatically tucked the leftover filter into his pocket. He closed the already small distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on Vincent's closed lips. Vincent froze, surprised, and a blush blossomed on his cheeks.

Cid grinned like a dope at Vincent's expression and soon had matching red cheeks when Vincent leaned back in and caught him in an open mouthed kiss. Vincent brought up a gloved hand and cupped Cid's chin. Cid pulled away breaking the kiss, and leaned back against the hull of the ship and put his arm around Vincent, bringing him even closer.

Vincent settled against Cid and after a moment Cid realized what Vincent's mouth had tasted like... Sulfur?

"Vince," Cid couldn't stop himself, "I hate ter ruin this lovely moment but... can ya actually breathe fire without transforming?"

"I," Vincent paused for a second, "don't know. A lot of this is almost as new to me as it is to you."

Cid hummed and squeeze Vincent's shoulder, "we'll figure it out together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As you can probably tell, I have not written much fic and clearly am incapable of writing too much at once.


End file.
